


Sync

by Timeboundpythia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeboundpythia/pseuds/Timeboundpythia
Summary: Even when they finally step into their jaeger, they’re 'Sir' and 'Carter', and then years pass and 'Sir' means too many things to begin to explain.





	Sync

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim/Stargate SG1/Stargate Atlantis fusion.

**i.**  
  
They want her because so few rangers actually understand the workings of their jaeger and the technology involved in the drift. He never intends to pilot again, content to put the new recruits through their paces, but she’s never been like the others. She’s older and smarter than the rest, and he’s a little wary of her, but she never breaks protocol and always gives him his (due?) respect. Their first fight seals it. Even when they finally step into  _their_  jaeger, they’re  _Sir_  and  _Carter_ , and then years pass and  _Sir_  means too many things to begin to explain.  
  
**ii.**  
  
They aren’t quick enough this time. He comes out of it worse than she does, his left knee screaming damage that isn’t there (and then  _is_ ) long after they’re retrieved from the conn pod by medical staff, their jaeger missing a leg and one fist smashed to pieces, but there’s a dead kaiju out there in the ocean and that’s what matters. Sam sits at his bedside, her head pillowed against him, trapped in a waking shadow of his nightmare as echoes of the drift continue to keep them tied together.  _She_  walks with a heavy limp for days after.  
  
**iii.**  
  
She goes down to the kwoon sometimes, to watch the trainees and see if she can pick out the ones being hailed as the next best ranger. Sam knows which one is Vala Mal Doran the moment she sees her fight (and sees her defeated). The match is over in under three minutes, four-one to her opponent, her style skilful and stilted all at once, all attack or all defence, with no room to get to know the person opposite her. Sam watches without comment and knows that Vala cannot trust another. She won’t be a ranger until she does.  
  
**iv.**  
  
Jack knows when Elizabeth Weir has been to visit the shatterdome to make her assessments by the state of Colonel Sheppard’s attire and mood. The marshal’s second in command is usually minus his belt (why does he always forget the belt?) and with collar askew, his perpetually snarky attitude blunted to an obnoxious smugness. He isn’t sure about Weir. Rumour brands her a top diplomat, but now people are less focused on fighting  _each other_  and you can’t  _negotiate_  with a kaiju. He’s not sure whose side she’s on, really. She’s got one hell of a poker face.  
  
**v.**  
  
He enjoys watching Sam argue with McKay because he knows just how much restraint she manages in her responses, the heat and cooling of her presence at the periphery of his senses something he’ll never grow tired of feeling. Jack tunes out when McKay shoots accusations of ‘sloppy’ and ‘another two minutes and he’d have been inside the mile’ and sits there smugly as she brings down the insufferable man’s calculations and assessments with facts and figures that he  _knows_  and  _understands_  through her, but doesn’t grasp. McKay glares at him. He builds a slingshot from rubber bands and biros.  
  
**vi.**  
  
They sleep curled up in a tangle of limbs, sometimes in his bed, sometimes in hers. They’ve never thought to ask to be reassigned to  _one room_ , because both of their rooms are  _theirs_  and it never matters which one they end up in. Sometimes, they aren’t aware of whose room they’re in; whether it  _was_  his or hers in the first place. No-one’s dared to accuse them of hogging space. He says he’s getting too old for this, but then the call goes out and her eyes light up like  _that_  and she never has to drag him on-deck. 


End file.
